The overall objectives of this grant proposal are to elucidate the possible intradependency of lysosomal glycosidase activity of synovial fluid and tissue and the surface membranes of synovial lining cells and fibroblast cultures obtained from inflammatory and non-inflammatory arthropathic conditions. The purpose of this objective is (1) to elucidate further the role of some of the lysosomal acid hydrolases in the production and perpetuation of inflammatory joint disease; (2) to determine the possible role of human fibroblast surface membranes in inflammatory joint disease by evaluation, characterization of membrane glycoproteins in both normal and "abnormal" fibroblast cultures; (3) to investigate the response of these membranes and the metabolism of their cells to the activity of lysosomal acid hydrolases; and (4) to evaluate the effect of lysosomal glycosidase inhibitors on the intra-relationship of enzyme activity, cell culture growth, and surface membrane constituents in arthropathic conditions.